


Shirou's Servant Moon Cancer: Enter Hakuno

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Shirou Emiya in so many timelines summons a Saber Servant. One we all know as Artoria Pendragon, more than 90% of the time. This time he summoned himself an alternate class.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 19





	Shirou's Servant Moon Cancer: Enter Hakuno

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Shirou was desperate. The man with the lance from earlier was there _In_ his home. Ready to kill him all over again. That was _not_ a dream, or hallucination. He really did get hurt enough to have almost died. He didn’t know what miracle saved him last time, but he _couldn’t_ count on that happening again.

For all he knows it was some last minute spell his dad used on him to make sure he survived another accident without him there to save him!

And right now, he doesn’t know what he can do to stop that guy from killing him. He needed a defense! A shield that would block the attack. He needed something that would heal him when that weapon speared right through him all over again! There had to be something in the workshop that his dad left him. Anything he could use for a weapon, or a trap to repel.

He didn’t become a Hero of Justice like he promised his dad yet; he _couldn’t_ die here!

“Well kid, it looks like your luck has run out now. I said it before and I’ll say it again: blame the rules. No witnesses.” That was no comfort to Shirou. Even if it wasn’t just him, this meant that anyone could be killed for stumbling across people like him fighting. Little kids could have been _killed_ for this!

The wound he had was bleeding again, but he picked up a lead pipe. He was going to go down trying to stop him at least.

The blue and white pillar that shined in the middle of the room, if it could even be called that anymore, blinded Shirou. Blinded him, but his attacker gave pause for just the right amount of time that he needed to back up once more. He could even hear a _“Are you kidding me, this kid is a Master?”_ from the other male, but he didn’t know what that was. Didn’t know what this was at all.

The light died down, but in its place was a young girl Shirou’s age he had never seen before. Her hair long hair looked dark, but it could have been the lighting. The long and light material of her dress was easy to see, the ribbons and lace were as indeterminate of coloring as her hair. A few bracelets decorated her forearms and a shimmery cloak that reminded him of the starry sky covered the rest of her body from view, not that that stopped him from noticing she had no shoes on her feet. Before Shirou could even call out to warn her, or say anything, her eyes, a powerful amber that glowed with conviction caught his own.

“I ask of thee, are you my Master?”

‘ _She sounded so pretty_ ,’ Shirou couldn’t help thinking before the reality of the situation returned to the forefront of his brain. He could see the blue haired guy about to attack the other teen, a girl this time, and he needed her to be safe. “I- ye- watch out!” Not the most smooth off his tongue, but he was in a very stressful moment here.

To Shirou’s amazement, a brilliant colored bubble surrounded the two of them, the same color as the light that showed up before the young girl – who could use magic too! – appeared. The hair color was revealed to be a vibrant born and that dress a pale white with red decorations. “You should leave my Master alone, Cu Chulainn.” 

“A Caster isn’t good in close combat, but I wouldn’t mind a fight.” Cu, the man with the lance retorted with a wide smile.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m _not_ a Caster.” Shirou only had a few moments when he noticed the Not Caster leave the bubble, a shield of hers appearing to almost take off Cu’s head.

“That’s not how magic shields work!” Cu shouted out gleefully. It was like he enjoyed the challenge.

“Mine do!” Not Caster shouted back.

Shirou moved forward and was pleased to notice that the shield let him move forward. To his surprise, the girl around his age was keeping up reasonably well with that guy called Cu from what he could see. Her shields stopped him from making vital blows, the few places he did see get cut healed over as if there was never a hit to begin with, and that didn’t even count the small daggers that the girl was dual wielding like they were a part of her, bouncing off her own shields like they were stairs and platforms for higher ground.

“Well, well, now I see. You’re good. Saber Class then, or were you supposed to be Assassin in disguise. I don’t care either way.” Cu was more excited than when it came to killing him, Shirou could tell. Yet, Shirou didn’t want this new girl to die for his sake. He was not an expert when it came to fighting, but he could see the way that Cu was superior in close combat. The spells that the young woman used the only advantage he could see.

“I won’t be stupid to tell an enemy my Class, the fact that it’s harder to tell than your own as a Lancer is a benefit of mine.” She wasn’t shouting, but they all could hear her well.

“Then, you should know I have to finish this quickly now. My Noble Phantasm for the Lady that knows my True Name.” It looked like she was going to be hit when the lance burned red and was launched with a cry of ‘ _ **Gáe Bulg!**_ '

“Code Cast: Invalid!” She shouted in return. To both Shirou’s and Cu’s amazement the Noble Phantasm was nullified like it never happened.

“Does this truly mean to finish me quickly?” The wry smile on her face and the deadpan tone was enough of a taunt on her end, although Shirou got the idea it was a genuine question from her.

“It was, but it looks like I’ll have to take care of you next time. My Master is a bit of a coward, you see. If you stop Gáe Bulg I’m told to retreat. I think that makes it more exciting, but that’s how it is.” Cu disappeared in a swirl of golden lights to the amazement of Shirou. The woman that protected him was alert for a few more moments until she relaxed. The barrier around Shirou disappearing just as well.

“Um, thank you for that, but who and what are you?” Shirou didn’t know, but already he felt ashamed for not being able to help her out.

“The small smile on her face made his mind go blank, unable to do more than listen to her as she spoke. “I am your Servant, Moon Cancer. My True Name will have to wait until our next intruders are taken care of, but I will protect you with my life.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that, I can fight with you.” Shirou protested on instinct. He could see her fight, but he hated the thought of her getting hurt. It didn’t matter that she healed before his eyes.

“I will defend and heal you as you need it, but.. if you truly want to fight… I have a skill that allows you to use the memories of a relic to invoke the fighting style and abilities of the previous wielder. I don’t think you might want to do it with the possible bleed over of the original owner.” Moon Cancer looked like she hated the fact that she brought it up, but was not going to stop being honest with him. Shirou could deal with the truth. And if he had a way to fight by her side he would take it. There was only one problem.

“I don’t have a relic.”

“You have on inside of you, Master. I could invoke the scabbard in your body to employ you with the skills of the owner. Know that the more mana I give you to use the better you will be. Possibly on par with a Servant yourself.” Shirou blinked once, twice, then felt the world catch up to him.

“Let’s do that. Although.. won’t your mana dry up if you use that ability?” He doubted a regular mage could wield it for long.

“The Moon’s out Master. I can receive mana directly form the Moon Cell to do this.”

“We can do that then. The next time there is a fight.”

The warm look in her eyes at the fact he was willing to trust in her skills and fight was making his chest hurt.

“Emiya?!” That was Rin? “You’re a Master now too?”

Well… someone better explain all of this now…


End file.
